1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a structure for forming a fluid path.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, vehicle brake systems or various industrial facilities include valves for supplying specific gases, or for supplying hydraulic pressure to a device including hydraulic valves and the like which operate with fluid pressure. Complexity of fluid supply lines and pipelines is determined according to how these valves are disposed, and technology for making valves into a block as an assembly to facilitate inspection, maintenance, and replacement of the valves is being developed.
As one example, a typical valve block includes two fluid paths and the two fluid paths communicate with each other inside a body of the valve block. A single ball press insertion portion is provided at each of the two fluid paths, and, to manufacture a desired fluid path, a manufacturer of a fluid path may insert a single ball into each of the two fluid paths to block a flow of fluid.
Therefore, in the typical valve block, only a single fluid path may be formed at a single block due to a structure in which a single ball is pressed and inserted into the single fluid path, and thus there is a problem in which simplification of a fluid path is difficult and pipeline complexity is increased such that a size of the typical valve block is increased.